


In My Feelings

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Mutual Pining, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: Dani looked at Malcolm, she really looked at him for what was the first time in weeks. She’d been furious at the stunt he pulled last night because it just felt so typical. Him demanding her time after he’d wasted it when she’d given it willingly. Of course, she missed him. The feelings she had for Malcolm weren’t ones she could turn off and on but she hadn’t been ready to go there with him. The betrayal was too fresh but this was first time Dani actually saw something in him that made her want to reconsider.Malcolm crashes Ainsley and Dani's girls night out.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	In My Feelings

“Powell?” Dani answered without looking at the caller ID. She was at work and she assumed that it was likely Edrisa telling her that the M.E. report for their latest case was ready for pick up.

“Hey, girl, heyyyy,” a voice answered on the other line that was decidedly not the excitable medical examiner. If anyone were to tell her that her only friend these days would be the notorious Ainsley Whitly, Dani never would’ve believed it. It was true and after bailing Malcolm out of yet another terrible situation he’d needlessly gotten himself into–one that been a bridge too far for Dani to keep dealing with him–she and Ainsley had kept in touch. 

Dani knew that if she was trying to get some much needed space from Malcolm, hanging out with his sister was a total conflict of interest but she needed a friend and as it turned out, the youngest Whitly did too. 

Being _Ainsley Whitly_ didn’t exactly earn the younger woman an abundance of friends and Dani didn’t let people get close enough to become her friend so despite their obvious differences, the two of them just clicked.

“Ainsley, you know I’m at work, right?” She smiled despite herself and even though the blonde’s energy was _a lot_ , Dani did enjoy talking to her.

“You work for Gil like who cares?” Dani would bet that Gil cared and before she could point that out Ainsley continued on. “You know what you need? A girls night out!”

“Ugh…Ainsley no.” Dani groaned looking up at the ceiling, drawing Malcolm’s interest from his nearby perch on top of a desk in the squad room. That was the last thing she needed. She wasn’t the club type like she hated crowds and she _really_ didn’t feel like fending off guys who tried to chat her up.

“Ainsley yes! Look, I think you need just one night without thinking about my brother. Trust me, I get it like my life is pretty much all Malcolm all the time too but tonight we’re declaring a moratorium on him. We’re gonna have some drinks and have some fun.”

“This won’t be fun though.”

“Oh, it will. There’s a new club that just opened downtown and can I just say, _it’s lit_.”

Dani groaned again, “Please don’t.” 

Ainsley laughed, “I _will_ come and get you, so you can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s totally up to you.”

“Fine. I’ll meet you there.” Dani sighed completely resigned to this impending nightmare because just like her brother, Ainsley was annoyingly persistent.

“Yay! This night will be just what you need, I promise.” Dani closed her eyes, she seriously doubted that.

––––––––––––––––––––

 _It's been a while since you came around_  
_Now you want to see what's going down_  
_Tryna tell me why you want my time_  
_Tryna tell me how I'm on your mind_  
_See, it never had to be this way_  
_You should have never played the games you played_

JLo blasted from Dani’s speakers as she tried to get in the mood for a night out. It was a song she’d always loved but those lyrics were too true to her life these days. 

Dani had done what she never did which is trust someone and she’d trusted Malcolm Bright, who’d reminded her exactly why she didn’t go there anymore. As always, she ended up giving far more than she received, only to be betrayed in the end. 

Such a thing had happened in the past, but Dani had never been _rocked_ in this way before. Malcolm with his sad eyes and gentle smile, she’d honestly thought he was different but he wasn’t. He was just like all the others. 

Now she’d effectively cut him off. No more bringing him home or sharing heart to hearts about his latest issue with his father or his life. Dani only spoke to him when she absolutely had to.

She ignored the kicked puppy looks Malcolm sent her way whenever she rebuffed his attempts to engage with her. He only wanted her because she wasn’t around anymore. He’d chosen something–someone else who’d only deceived him in the end. That was his problem not hers and he could take it as a lesson learned.

Dani went to her closet, looking for something to wear and opting for a little black dress she’d never worn and honestly couldn’t remember the reason she’d bought it but for tonight, it would serve her purpose.

 _Ain't that funny?_  
_Baby, that you want me_  
_When you had me_  
_Love is crazy_  
_Now I can smile and say _  
_Ain't that funny?___

____

____

As Dani headed in the direction of the shower, she realized that JLo was right and maybe she would try to have a good time tonight.

_–––––––––––––––––_

Ainsley waited outside of the club only to see Dani arriving exactly when she said she would because if there’s one thing she was beginning to realize about her friend was that Dani was ridiculously punctual.

“Um..when I asked my friend _Detective_ Powell to come out, I didn’t expect a model to show up.” Ainsley said as she appraised her friend in her sparkling black mini dress and clear stiletto heels.

With Dani’s tall, willowy frame, the woman could easily walk for Victoria’s Secret but instead she solved murders for a living. Malcolm couldn’t have gotten closer to his dream girl if he created her in a lab but alas her brother was a complete idiot.

Dani rolled her eyes playfully, “Me? But look at you though! Hailey Bieber is sweating right now.” She nodded approvingly at Ainsely’s strapless white mini dress and strappy nude heels.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll find a Justin tonight?” Ainsley smirked, bumping Dani’s shoulder companionably as they walked past the velvet rope and by the line of people waiting to get in.

The two of them were greeted by the thumping bass of DaBaby’s _Suge_ as they were ushered into VIP, a private section with its own little dance area overlooking the crowd of club goers below them. 

_––––––––––––––_

“Can you try to have some fun?” Ainsley asked as they settled into their booth. The bottle waitress returning with her Jack and Coke and Dani’s Crown Vanilla and Coke. This was supposed to be a carefree night out but predictably Dani wasn’t really feeling it. To her credit, Dani was being a good sport about it but Ainsley could still see the sadness in her friend’s dark eyes. 

Trying to ascribe meaning to anything her brother did was futile and at this point, Ainsley didn’t even try but Dani tried hard for him and Malcolm hadn’t tried at all. As a woman, she could certainly understand what that felt like but Ainsley promised this night wouldn’t all about Malcolm.

“What are you talking about? I’m having fun.” Dani replied rather flatly, sipping her drink. 

Ainsley quirked a brow. “No, you’re not like I realize that my brother is an incredible dumbass but tonight is not about him.” Almost exactly as the words left her mouth, Malcolm appeared as though he were summoned like the demon he was.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he grinned as though he were an invited guest not a party crasher. 

“Did you…” Dani turned to Ainsley, her brows rising to her hairline, betrayal clouding her eyes.

“ _No!_ Oh my god, no. He was not invited,” she said quickly. Ainsley was just as surprised to find her brother here as Dani was. How did he even know where to find them? Then again her brother was a profiler and an FBI trained one at that. It was just a shame he couldn’t do something useful with that type of dedication. “Malcolm, go home.”

“I don’t think I will,” Malcolm said to his sister, taking a seat at the table though his attention was fixed exclusively on Dani.

She was wearing an impossibly short, long sleeved black dress with a slit that met her hipbone and a plunging neckline. Her exposed olive skin shimmered golden underneath the club’s strobe lights. Her curls were even more voluminous than usual–a lion’s mane that fell about her shoulders. 

Malcolm thought he’d been awestruck seeing Dani in that sparkling oxblood evening gown but that was nothing compared to how he felt now. He truly didn’t have words for her.

“You’re in a suit and tie at a club? How did the bouncer even let you in?” His sister demanded, disgust dripping from her tone. Malcolm ignored her. 

“Dani…you look incredible,” Malcolm said, meaning every word. He knew he was shamelessly gaping at her but he’d never seen _anyone_ look this good before.

“She didn’t wear it for you, _go home_.” Ainsely cut in again as Dani ignored him, staring into the crowd, vibing out to a song he didn’t recognize.

_You actin’ real shifty, you don’t ride with me no more_  
_I need loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

Dani turned a bit, catching Malcolm’s eye and for a moment, everyone disappeared. Though he didn’t know the song, somehow he _understood_. Malcolm wanted to get up, he wanted to say something–anything. He wanted somewhere that wasn’t this club to talk to her. He _had_ to talk to her.

Ainsley narrowed her eyes at her brother doing what he did best–making everything about him. Since they were kids, it had always been about his pain, his trauma, his mistakes and it hadn’t changed even after they’d become adults and now her brother was doing the same thing to their friend.

Not tonight. 

Ainsley stood up as the song shifted to Doja Cat’s _Tia Tamera_ , “I love this song, Dani let’s go dance.” she said, pulling the taller woman up and away from her brother and the angst he had been seconds away from dumping on her.

Malcolm unhappily watched his sister drag his friend to the dance floor. This was not the reason he showed up tonight. He thought it was a little strange that Ainsley and Dani had continued hanging out after everything had been resolved but it seemed that they’d become really close. Of course, he loved the idea that the woman he cared about met his sister’s approval as she had been proven to be the only clear-eyed one in their family but Malcolm didn’t expect Dani and Ainsley to team up _against him_.

Ainsley knew how much he cared for Dani and how terrible he felt about letting her down but his sister had done nothing to advance his cause which was why he had no other choice but to take matters into his own hands. 

It wasn’t that hard to figure out where Ainsley and Dani would be tonight after he’d overhead Dani on the phone with her at work. Malcolm knew when Ainsley needed to blow off some steam, she got dressed up to go dance and drink. He also knew Ainsley wouldn’t be caught dead anywhere that wasn’t the trendiest club in the city and with a little research, he learned that this club happened to be the current one.

Malcolm truly didn’t appreciate Ainsley blocking his efforts to make things right with Dani and he wasn’t trying to stay here any longer than he had to but it seems he would as he watched his sister and Dani dance as though they were starring in a music video to some trap song about tee shirts or something. 

Malcolm was completely out of his element and he didn’t like it at all.

––––––––––––––

“Oh my God, why are you still here?” Ainsley asked, exasperated as she reached for her drink, seeing her brother still at _her_ table despite the at least four songs she and Dani had danced to, pouting like a child. Her brother’s insufferable _Hotline Bling_ energy was exhausting.

“You should be drinking water not more alcohol,” Malcolm said peevishly, completely unaware that being a brat wasn’t going to get him any closer to what he wanted. 

Ainsley knew Malcolm really wanted to talk to Dani because she also knew that he really wanted to be with her but this was not the way to go about it and if Malcolm couldn’t figure that out on his own, Ainsley wasn’t going to help him.

“And you should be at home, doing whatever it is lonely emo boys do on a Friday night,” she retorted taking a long sip of Jack and coke for emphasis, grinning as Malcolm scowled. 

Ainsley sat down to check her messages and also to rest her feet. Dani, however, had no such concerns as Ainsley glanced up, happy to see her friend finally loosen up enough to enjoy herself. She took a sideways glance at her brother who’d noticed as well.

The song had switched to something sultrier as Malcolm fixedly watched Dani’s every move.

_I could make all your dreams come true_  
_Wanna fall through_  
_Then you better come through_

 _Don't make me wait until the morning_  
_Got a bed_  
_Wit' your name on it_  
_Wit' your name on it_  
_Got a kiss_  
_Wit' your name on it_

Malcolm’s eyes followed Dani as her body undulated in rhythm–utterly mesmerized by whine of her hips and the slow snap of her chest. She lost herself in the music as her eyes closed with a smile stretching across her full lips. Malcolm didn’t really dance–at least not to this type of music but he’d give anything to dance with Dani. To get lost in that rhythm along with her. 

For the first time tonight, Malcolm realized that coming out was probably a bad idea as watching Dani painfully reinforced just how far from her he was now.

Ainsley slapped his shoulder, drawing him away from his self-indulgent thoughts. “You’re being a creep. I’m gonna call security.” 

Malcolm shot her an irritated look and before he could respond and tell his sister _exactly_ what he thought of her and her plan, Ainsley stood up sans heels to rejoin Dani on the floor. The two of them totally feeling themselves, shouting the strangely aggressive lyrics of yet another song he didn’t know, this one about making money moves.

_–––––––––––––––––––_

“Okay, I promised you one more song, now I gotta go home.” Dani said with a laugh as she flopped down in the booth beside Malcolm, refashioning her strappy clear stilettos and grabbing her clutch. Her Lyft would be arriving in a few minutes and if she hurried, she might get at least a few hours of sleep before work in the morning.

Dani had been ready to go home two songs ago but of course, Ainsley had _I’m Upset_ played for her and wounded look on Malcolm’s face as they both turned to him right as Drake declared over the club’s speakers rather mean-spiritedly, “ _Say she got some things she gotta come here and collect/ That shit is in a box to the left, to the left_ ” which had honestly had made the night and Malcolm’s presence worth it.

As she had for most of the night, Dani ignored him despite being inches away but Malcolm couldn’t keep his eyes off of her long, shapely legs that glistened with some sort of gold shimmer and appeared to go on for miles.

“Dani, you are actually a grandma,” Ainsley remarked as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face, looking totally ready to head back onto the floor as some song about doing anything for clout blasted over the club’s speakers. Malcolm had no idea what that meant but clearly and surprisingly, his sister did as she bounced around and mouthed the lyrics word for word in between more sips of her drink.

Dani stood up, walking in front of him and toward his sister. Malcolm ignored the dirty look Ainsley sent his way at him very obviously staring at the way Dani’s ass moved under her dress. 

“Call it whatever but my head is starting to swim and I’m sure Gil would like me to have some form of functionality in the morning.”

“Fine, fine but we _will_ do this again. Even if I have to come to Riverdale and drag you out myself.” Ainsley said, smiling as she passed Dani a bottle of Evian for the road. Dani returned her smile as the two of them embraced warmly, giving each other that air-cheek kiss he’d seen girls do in the past. “Later babes, we’ll talk soon.”

“What about me?” Malcolm asked, jumping in front of Dani’s line of sight before he could think better of it.

Dani’s blood red painted lip curled in disgust, “What _about_ you?” She breezed by him dismissively and he and several other men watched her very attractive figure disappear into the throng of club goers.

“WhAt AbOuT Me?” Ainsley mocked him, rolling her eyes. “God, you’re pathetic. I realize you think your presence is a gift to everyone but seriously, get over yourself.”

First of all, he didn’t think that and second of all, he wasn’t interested in his sister’s bitching. All Malcolm wanted out of tonight was for Dani to talk to him–to hear him out. He knew crashing their night out was a calculated risk but it seemed he was terrible at math and neither of them were willing to give him any credit for trying.

Though he wasn’t interested, Ainsley still had a lot more to say. “Honestly, I hope you’re happy with yourself. You acted like a total stalker tonight. Did box bitch rub off on you?”

Malcolm frowned, his annoyance reaching a boiling point as he irritatedly raked a hand through his hair. “I can’t win, can I?” 

He now knew he really shouldn’t have come out tonight but his intentions were good and all Dani had done tonight was ignore him and all his sister had done tonight was take shots at him. It was maddening.

“No, dumbass because _you_ insisted on losing.” Ainsley grabbed her clutch bag, seemingly growing bored of both him and this conversation. “Since Dani left me and I’m stuck with you, I guess I’m going home too.”

 _Finally_. Malcolm’s ears were ringing and he’d gotten sensory overload since the moment he stepped into the club. He only stayed in hopes he could get a moment alone with Dani.

_––––––––––––––––_

“Hey, Ains. Can you tell me how to get Dani to talk to me again?” He asked his sister as they waited outside the club for their town car to arrive.

“Nope. I’ve had two Jack and cokes and my feet hurt. Help Malcolm with his love life isn’t on my list of things to do tonight.”

“Ains, _come on_.” he pleaded with her as they both slid into the backseat. The club was only twenty minutes from his apartment so he needed to find a solution and quickly. He really wanted to figure this out as Ainsley spent more time with Dani than he did these days and he missed his partner– _a lot_.

“What part of ‘no’ don’t you get? Also don’t go to Mom for dating advice. She married a serial killer like did it not occur to you that her judgement there, I don’t know… _sucks ass_ …Dumbass.”

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“I don’t think I can.” Ainsley snarked back, that nickname was well earned as far as she was concerned. 

Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nostrils wondering why he went to his little sister for anything. _Because the person you actually like talking to doesn’t want to talk to you anymore_ , his mind supplied truthfully albeit unhelpfully.

“Look, all I want is advice, not to be read the riot act.”

“Well, guess what dumbass? You got them both,” Ainsley said distractedly, tapping away at her phone, a grin playing at her lips.

Malcolm scooted closer to his sister, trying to look over her shoulder. “Is that Dani? Did she say something about me?” If it was, he had to know. He had to know if maybe she missed him as much as he missed her.

Ainsley jerked her phone out of his eyesight, shooting him a death stare that made her look eerily similar to their mother. “Why? You want me to give her an update? Siri text Dani. ‘Malcolm is still acting like a needy four year old. I have no idea how you used to deal with it. I think he needs a nanny.’”

Malcolm’s eyes widened, “ _No!_ Don’t text her that!” He quickly reached over or he reached as far as his seatbelt would allow, trying to pry the phone out of Ainsley’s hands. 

“Move, dingus!” His sister elbowed him hard in the ribs, trying to squirm as far away from his grasp as her seatbelt would allow. Malcolm ignored the throbbing in his side, he had to delete that message. Dani couldn’t read that.

“Siri, send to Dani!” Ainsley rushed out, letting him take the phone, smiling triumphantly at his defeat as the automated voice let them know that Dani was likely reading that text this very second.

“How can I trust you anymore?” Malcolm asked, feeling utterly and completely betrayed. If he had any other sister than the one he did, he’d be getting talked up–not relentlessly dragged to hell and back.

Ainsley snorted returning her attention back to her phone that her brother had abandoned on the seat, “You trusted mom and box bitch. I’m all you got left.” Malcolm sighed, slinking down in his seat. His sister was right but he didn’t like it.

“Ooh, Dani just texted me back.” Ainsley said before laughing. “She says, ‘so glad I’m not nursemaid anymore’ with the crying laughing emojis.”

Malcolm could feel the heat rise to his face. _Nursemaid_? Was that what Dani really thought about what she did for him? Did she really see him that way? Did she really think that was all she was to him? That stung far more than he could’ve ever expected.

Ainsley glanced at her brother, sighing as it looked as though that response had truly hurt his feelings. Dani was a good friend of hers so Ainsley knew how Malcolm’s awful choices had affected her. She was also beginning to realize that her older brother truly didn’t know and what she had to say was going to hurt a lot more than Dani’s text had.

_––––––––––––––_

Ainsley turned to her brother, squeezing his arm. “I know you want me to talk you up to Dani because we’re friends but you know I can’t do that, right?”

“Why not? I’m your brother, we shared a womb!” Malcolm whined and Ainsley really was starting to wonder how Dani put up with him. Ainsley realized that Dani truly was Malcolm’s other and _much_ better half, considering that Mother Theresa herself wouldn’t be as patient with her brother and his bullshit.

Ainsley rolled her eyes at Malcolm once again assuming that he should get everything he wanted just because he wanted it. The man was 29 going on 12.

“You _are_ my brother so I can honestly say that Mal, you don’t have that many redeeming qualities.” Malcolm opened his mouth to object to that but Ainsley cut him off before he could offer up some half-baked self-defense. “If you weren’t my brother, I would’ve told Dani to drag your ass to the curb with the rest of the trash. Consider yourself lucky.”

Malcolm’s frown deepened, clearly offended. He’d been called worse over his nearly thirty years but still. “Ains, _seriously_?”

“Dead serious.” Ainsley softened toward her older brother. He really didn’t get it so she’d have to make it plain for him. “Listen, I’m not telling you this as your sister but as a woman and as a woman you really hurt Dani, full stop. I know you weren’t _together_ together but to her, it feels like you cheated. As women, we go all in for the ones we call ours and she went all in for you and you took advantage of that. So believe me when I tell you, don’t go calling her up and don’t drive out to Riverdale to throw rocks at her window. Think about what you did and how to make her trust you again. Be genuine about it.”

Malcolm nodded slowly, taking in all Ainsley told him as he let the weight of each word settle heavily within him. No one had ever told him anything like this before. He honestly didn’t have the most relationship experience–not like this. He’d never been in this position before. It was one thing learning something new about women but it was quite another thing, hearing that Dani felt as though he’d cheated on her. 

Malcolm’s heart twisted painfully in his chest. Now, it made much more sense as to why Dani had barely looked at him in the weeks after everything happened. He wasn’t that guy. He didn’t go out of his way to be disrespectful and he couldn’t imagine cheating on a woman he cared about but he realized he’d pretty much done just that.

Dani showed up for him when no one else did and he remembered the disappointment in her eyes at when he’d been unable to communicate his feelings towards her. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have those feelings because he did. Those feelings were difficult to sort through and he'd stupidly decided that instead of trying as hard as he ever had before, he’d take the easy way out and now, he was paying for it.

Honestly, if Malcolm were in Dani’s place, he wouldn’t want anything to do with him either. Doing what he did, knowing how she felt about him from her point of view was malicious and Malcolm was _sick_ at the idea that Dani could think he’d have any malice in his heart toward her–his incredibly sweet friend who’d been nothing but good to him.

_–––––––––––––––––_

Malcolm laid on the couch staring at his exposed ceiling. He couldn’t sleep though that wasn’t completely usual. He had too much on his mind. He knew this is where he’d usually call Dani. When he couldn’t sleep, he’d sometimes call her to talk. Sometimes he had things to get off of his chest and other times he just wanted to hear her voice as it soothed him like nothing else. 

He couldn’t do that anymore. Not just because Ainsley made him swear that he wouldn’t bother Dani or the fact that she was probably sleeping off the glasses of Crown Vanilla and coke. Even if neither of those things had happened, Dani wouldn’t pick up for him anyway and now he knew why. Moreover, he _understood_ why

Malcolm had to set this right and he would.

_–––––––––––––––––_

“I come in peace,” Malcolm said, pushing a cup of freshly brewed Peppermint tea towards Dani as she sat in the conference room diligently studying CSU photos for their latest case. He knew Earl Grey was her favorite but he’d noticed that she often opted for Peppermint tea over coffee in the mornings.

It seemed Dani wasn’t too worse for the wear after last night. Malcolm knew his sister was likely wearing her oversized Chanel sunglasses indoors if she’d even been able to make it work this morning anyway. In her soft looking gray sweater, rolled up at the elbows and her high waisted jeans, Dani looked like the Detective Powell he saw everyday but the image of how she looked last night wasn’t likely to leave his mind anytime soon.

Malcolm smiled as Dani looked up at him, reluctantly accepting the tea and he sat down beside her, taking it as a sign that she was willing to listen to him. This time he knew that he was being allowed this opportunity–Dani owed him nothing.

“I’m sorry for ruining your night last night. I know, it wasn’t my place to just show up like that.” Dani nodded slowly but he still couldn’t read her expression so he soldiered on. “I’m also sorry about the other things too. I know tea isn’t gonna fix what I’ve done to you but I really want you in my life not as my nursemaid but as whatever you’ll give me right now. I hate how it feels when you’re not around and I’d like the chance to earn your trust back, if I can.”

Dani looked at Malcolm, she really looked at him for what was the first time in weeks. She’d been furious at the stunt he pulled last night because it just felt so typical. Him demanding her time after he’d wasted it when she’d given it willingly. Of course, she missed him. The feelings she had for Malcolm weren’t ones she could just turn off and on but she hadn’t been ready to go there with him. The betrayal was too fresh. 

This was first time Dani actually saw something in him that made her want to reconsider.

She turned to face him fully, “Honestly, Bright. You really hurt me and I don’t wanna give you another chance to do it again because when you told me I could trust you, I believed it.” Dani watched his too handsome face fall, his ice clear eyes reminding her of broken crystal and she hated how despite everything she still had that urge to reach out and comfort him. “But we can do this on a probationary period, if you can prove to me that you’re worth it then maybe there’s a future for us…”

Malcolm’s eyes widened in surprise. Dani was agreeing to forgive him–to allow him to try again. He’d thought sure she was done with him. He’d thought sure he’d made a mistake he couldn’t atone for. “Okay, so do I have any ground rules or anything?” Malcolm wanted to make sure he knew what not to do so he could get this right. Dani gave him a second chance, he knew she wouldn’t give him a third.

“You’re _not_ dating anyone else,” Dani said sternly, the fire in her deep brown eyes letting him know that she was serious and Malcolm nodded emphatically, hearing her loud and clear. If there was anything positive to come out of such an utter debacle, he realized that there was only one woman for him and she had been right in front of him the entire time.

“I don’t want to,” Malcolm said quickly before Dani could change her mind. He leaned in closer, his hands underneath his chin, tilting his head a bit. “So on a scale of one to ten…where am I on the trust scale?”

Dani quirked a brow, “You’re at a five.”

Malcolm nodded before a slow smirk stretched across his lips, “Good thing, I _love_ challenges.” 

He did and he would make Dani proud of him. He would do nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the brainchild of @2amEuphoria like I had so much fun brainstorming this with her.
> 
> Music is a huge part of this one so the songs referenced are:  
> In My Feelings by Drake  
> Ain't It Funny Remix by Jlo, Ja Rule and Caddilac Tah  
> Suge by DaBaby  
> Loyalty by Kendrick Lamar and Rihanna  
> Tia Tamera by Doja Cat  
> T Shirt by Migos  
> Bed by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande  
> Clout by Offset and Cardi B  
> Bodak Yellow by Cardi B  
> I'm Upset by Drake


End file.
